A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to light-weight devices and related methods for reinforcing automotive roof assemblies thereby reducing windshield vibration.
B. Description of the Related Art
One source of road noise in automobiles is due to vibration of the windshield. Attempts have been made to reinforce the windshield and surrounding roof assembly in order to reduce vibration, and therefore reduce noise experience by the occupant. In one prior attempt, a reinforcing device comprising a cross member was added to the roof assembly to reinforce the windshield. This had a positive effect in reducing noise, but still allowed significant vibration due to the cross member's tendency to flex under a load. Thus, the cross member needed to be stiffened. In another attempt to reduce road noise, the cross member was modified by increasing the thickness of the sheet metal from which it was stamped thereby increasing its stiffness. However, this modification actually resulted in increased noise due to the weight added to the cross member by increasing its thickness.
The exemplary embodiments provide devices and methods for reducing road noise due to windshield vibration.